sala de espera
by Sanguine Noctus
Summary: es un songfic, es la cancion de "sala de espera" de los tigres del norte, espero que les guste... dejen comentarios bye


Holaaa, yo denuevo es la canción de "sala de espera" de los tigres del norte bueno aquí se los dejo:

En la sala de espera De un tétrico hospital  
Dos hombres aguardaban Con ganas de llorar  
Uno le dijo al otro Le voy a platicar  
Mi triste y cual historia  
Vera que no hay otra igual

Hiashi hyuga estaba en el hospital de Konoha muy desesperado, casi llorando junto a un hombre desconocido para el, entonces hiashi rompió el silencio de aquella sala:  
Hiashi:(suspirando) mi amigo voy a contarle mi historia de la que me da mucha vergüenza.......

Mi niña mas querida mi nena consentida  
La que era el gran orgullo de mi paternidad  
Hoy es la gran vergüenza de toda la familia  
Será madre soltera no lo puedo aceptar

Hiashi: hinata, mi hija, para mi era el mayor orgullo que tenia en mi familia al igual que su hermana hanabi, pero todo cambio cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada y que el padre huyo de la aldea (no es sasuke, no es naruto), eso es una vergüenza para mi y para toda la familia hyuga.....

Ya vio mi buen amigo que injusta es la vida  
Me dio una mala hija que me hace sufrir  
Mi sodio me ha pedido por dios que vergüenza  
Que dirán mis amigos se van a reír

Hiashi: mi querido amigo, la vida me dio una mala jugada, me dio una hija que ahora me avergüenza, que dira el clan de esto, se reirán de un padre que su hija es madre soltera....

Y prosiguió aquel hombre contando su desdicha  
Su suerte tan absurda su pena y su dolor  
Haber mi buen amigo platíqueme de usted  
Aunque no creo que sufra igual que sufro yo

Hiashi seguia hablando y hablando de la deshonra que era hinata:  
Hiashi: aver mi buen amigo platiqueme porque usted está aqui, aunque no creo que sea tan doloroso como yo lo estoy sintiendo

Cuanto daría mi amigo por cambiarle mi dolor  
Si usted supiera como estoy sufriendo yo  
Hay muchos que se ahogan en un vasito de agua  
Usted va disculparme escuche por favor  
Usted saldrá de aquí con un nieto en sus brazos  
Y yo con un cadáver en un ataúd  
Mi hija ya no tiene remedio mi amigo  
Abrasé a la suya hoy que tiene salud

Hombre¿?: ahh mi amigo como me gustaria que yo estuviera en su lugar, hay muchos que se lamentan por una cosa insignificante, vera usted saldra de aqui con su hija y con un nieto, mientras yo saldre de aqui con un cadaver que tendré que enterrarlo bajo tierra para toda la eternidad, mi hija esta muy enferma y su enfermedad ya es incurable, mejor usted abrase a su hija porque aún seguirá viva....  
-------voz de un integrante del grupo----  
DICEN QUE EL SER HUMANO AVECES NECESITA SENTIR  
LA FURIA DE UN CICLON  
PARA QUE APRENDA A NO ASUSTARCE  
CON LAS MÁS LEVES BRISAS DE LA VIDA  
Y ESQUE LE DAMOS TANTA IMPORTANCIA A COSAS QUE NO SE LO MERECEN  
SE VENEVOLO CONTIGO MISMO Y APRENDE A PERDONAR A LOS DEMAS  
QUE AL FIN Y ALCABO SOMOS SERES HUMANOS  
Y LOS HUMANOS SOMOS TAN SUSECTIBLES AL DOLOR  
QUE AVECES NO ENTENDEMOS QUE EL MAS DURO  
PESAR….ES EL MAS TIERNO BESO DE DIOS………

Usted saldrá de aquí con un nieto en sus brazos  
Y yo con un cadáver en un ataúd  
Mi hija ya no tiene remedio mi amigo  
Abrasé a la suya hoy que tiene salud

Hiashi se quedó en shock al escuchar eso no sabia que responder...

En la sala de espera de un tétrico hospital  
Se hizo un silencio inmenso lúgubre y sepulcral  
Un hombre dijo al otro MI HIJA YA MURIO  
Valla y bese a su hija y al nieto que le dio.

En el hospital 2 doctores salieron de diferentes habitaciones, uno se dirigió a hiashi y el otro al hombre que estaba hablando con el:

Doctor#1: felicidades, ah nacido un pequeño niño de su querida hija, puede pasar a verlo, mis felicitaciones.  
Doctor#2: lo lamento mucho, pero su hija ya falleció, falleció cuando estaba durmiendo, no sufrió para nada, mis condolencias..

El hombre se acercó a hiashi, había oido que el nieto del cabecilla del clan hyuga nació y pronunció estas palabras:

Hombre¿?: mi hija ya a muerto, por favor, valla con su hija, abrásela, bésela y vea a su nieto.

FIN


End file.
